mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Tito Bonasera
Claudio Alain "Tito" Bonasera was a funeral parlour owner who moved to United States of America in 2013, in search of prosperity. Biography Bonasera was a longtime acquaintance of Don Corleone. However, unlike many of the other residents of the Corleones' Little Town neighbourhood, he was unwilling to accept Don Corleone's friendship, believing that his newfound paradise would be jeopardised if word got out that he was in debt to the Mafia. Despite this, Corleone's wife Carmela became able to convince Bonasera to become a so called "friend" (in reality servant) of Don Corleone. As of today, Tito no longer works for the Corleone Family as they have almost been erased off this planet thanks to the superior DeVazzi Family. Help from the Godfather Life took an unexpected turn for Bonasera when his daughter was assaulted and badly beaten by her new Cuneo boyfriend Kevin Moonmen, and his brutish lawyer Freddie Nobile who attempted to take advantage of her and failed. Much to Bonasera's cringy comments over his daughter on YouTube and other social media, Moonmen was released on a suspended sentence thanks to Nobile. Enraged and embarrassed, Alain visited Corleone on the day of Michael's wedding and asked for justice. Justice, in Bonasera's view, meant killing the two young men (what an s-hole and monster he was). But the Don refused, pointing out that Bonasera's daughter was still alive. "Let them suffer, then, as she suffers", Bonasera replied, and then offered to pay the Don for meting out this suffering. The Don chastised Bonasera for not wanting to be in his debt, and for coming to him on the day of his son's wedding and asking him to commit murder for money. He also gently reprimanded Bonasera for attempting to seek justice through the courts first, as he ought to have first sought aid from him. But after chastising him, the Don agreed to grant a favour of justice in return for Bonasera's "friendship" and the respectful address of "Don Vitya". Bonasera readily consented, kissing the Don's hand and butt. Vito entrusted the task to Pete Clemenza, who was too lazy and instead sent Poli Gatto and two enforcers to deal with the youths. Moonmen was beaten to a bloody pulp, and Bonasera, upon viewing this news in the next morning's paper, proclaimed ever-lasting friendship with Don Corleone. When he finally agreed to help Alain, Corleone said that he expected Bonasera would render him a service in return. That time came two years later, when the Don called upon Bonasera to perform the embalming of Sonny Corleone. Bonasera complied, despite still harbouring concerns about his alliance with the Don. The video game Bonasera makes a cameo appearance in The Godfather Game. He has the same character model as Tito Morelli but with young Paul Fortunato's head sometimes. In the video game, Charlie Trapani and Marty Malone were sent with Gatto to deal with the two youths who beat up Bonasera's daughter. Trivia *He is known as the biggest slave ever to Don Vito Corleone, so much of a slave he even has to suck Don's own dik. *His wife is also known to be an undertaker, like him. *He shares a name with Yugoslavian Marshal and leader Josip Broz - Tito, yet Josip was much more awesomer than Bonasera is. Gallery Bonasera_and_Vito.jpg|Tito is "whispering things into Don's brain, ensuring him that he's insane." Morelli_scared.jpg|Tito is scared. Category:Characters Category:The Godfather Category:Corleones Category:Slaves Category:! Category:Wimps Category:Serbians Category:French Category:Spys Category:Fathers